Sweet Dreams
by Hunter
Summary: A peaceful night yet Matt can't sleep.


Matt sat at the foot of a tree. His harmonica was held against his lips as he blew softly into it producing a soft, calm sound. As the music flowed through the night air, the other digidestined slept. All except one (besides Matt).  
The music felt soothing to Mimi but it wasn't enough to help her sleep. She lay in her sleeping bag wide-awake. With her hands behind her head, she glanced up at the stars in the sky. They all shone brightly and twinkled as if they were dancing. All except one which shone brighter than the rest. She smiled as she closed her sleep-weary eyes.  
  
Matt moved his harmonica away from his lips and rested it on his lap; still in his hand. He looked up at the starry sky and sighed. He leaned back against the tree's trunk and continued to stare at the stars. The stars seemed bigger and closer than they would be back on earth, back home. He closed his eyes for a moment but remembered something. "I better get back to camp..." he mumbled as he got up. "TK'll probably be worried..." He made his way back to camp.  
  
As he approached the camp's clearing, he could see the yellow glow of the camp's fire through the thick trees. As he continued walking he stepped on a twig, making a loud snapping sound. He winced at the loudness and hoped it hadn't awakened anyone.  
  
Mimi was awakened by the sound of something snapping. She turned over on her stomach and groaned. "Just when I was getting some sleep," she whispered to herself, "I get awakened by a dumb sound." She then heard something else, something like leaves crunching. She turned over to her back and pulled her sleeping bag up to her nose.  
She looked around and spotted a silhouetted figure. She stood still as she saw the figure come closer. A chill ran down her spine. She saw the shadowed figure walk over to where TK slept. Fear swept over her body. But to her surprise, the figure only pulled TK's sleeping bag up to his neck. It then walked past the fire and she was able to see who it was.  
She sighed as she saw it was only Matt. His appearance at such time puzzled her though. 'I wonder what's he doing up at such time?' Mimi thought. 'It's not his turn to look out.'  
  
Matt sat down on a log in front of the fire. Mimi couldn't breathe, her breath was caught in her throat. Even though he had a sad expression, his face shone handsomely in the fire's light. His hair's strange style shadowed his eyes, giving him a mysterious look. Even though shadowed, his eyes could be seen that they fixed on the fire's flames. His jaw was closed tightly as if repressing something. His concentration on the fire was great and he seemed deeply in thought. His shoulders were slumped as if the thoughts were nothing good. He had his elbows rested on his knees.  
Mimi couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. Watching him like this gave her a different feeling, one she had never experienced before. Sure she has had crushes before on boys, but nothing this great. Watching him melted her heart. Seeing him so helpless hurt her, it was like torture.  
She wasn't sure of what to do. She wanted to comfort him but was embarrassed to do so. She was, after all, in camp where everyone else was. There was one thing though. Everyone else was sleeping. She took in a deep breath and mustered up all her courage. She got up for her sleeping bag and walked over to where Matt sat.  
  
Matt saw something moving at the corner of his eye. He broke away from his stare at the fire and turned to look at what it was. He was able to see who it was when it stopped in front of the fire. "Hey, Mimi..." he softly said and turned his eyes to the fire's flames. "Hi..." was her only reply. She nervously sat down beside him. Silence passed but it was soon broken by Mimi. "What are you doing up at such time?"  
"Hmm?" Matt turned to look at Mimi. He lowered his head. After a few seconds he replied, "I couldn't sleep..."  
Mimi looked at him quietly. She gulped down her fear and reluctantly reached out her hand. She softly placed it on his back. He look at her a bit surprised. She smiled reassuringly. He looked away, but with her other hand, Mimi pulled his face back to face her. He had a lost look in his eyes and Mimi couldn't help but pull him closer to her. She softly laid her lips over his in a soft kiss. Matt closed his eyes and kisses her back lovingly. Both of them couldn't believe what was happening. Such a precious moment that none of them wanted to end.  
  
"I still think they're too young for this mushy stuff," said Tai in a whispering tone. "Oh, come on, Tai," whispered Sora who was next to him. "It's not like you're never gonna fall in love."  
"It's not that!"  
"Keep your voice down, Tai. Then what?"  
"It's just that....I thought that maybe....nevermind." Tai sat up from his sleeping bag and let his shoulders sag. Sora also sat up. "Come on, Tai. What?"  
"Well,...I thought that maybe...I could've...bnnfsst." Tai said, mumbling at the end. "What?"  
"Been first..." Sora was puzzled. "What do you mean?" Tai sighed. "It's just that...I..wanted to be the first to...admit something..."  
"Like?"  
"...That I love you..."  
"Oh..." said Sora softly. Tai grinned as he laid a hand over Sora's. "I guess you're right. You can never not fall in love..." He kissed her cheek and laid back down in his sleeping bag. Sora looked back to where Matt and Mimi had been. Matt had his arms around a sleeping Mimi's waist and her head was leaning against his chest. He too was asleep. "How romantic," whispered Sora as she laid down in her sleeping bag. She turned to look at Tai sleeping peacefully. "Goodnight, Tai. Sweet dreams..." she whispered before falling asleep.


End file.
